


Cafe of Cuteness

by number1brat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, my piece for the valentine exchange this year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1brat/pseuds/number1brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's 3ds is about to go flat. Hinata is sitting in front of the only plug in the entire cafe. There's only one thing Kenma can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe of Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still hopeless at giving my one shots names. Oh well, Happy Valentine's (despite it being a day late)!

Kenma's eyes were focused on his game, fingers moving between all the buttons. His mum had told him to get some fresh air and get off the game for once, so to appease her, he took his game to the nearest cafe and found a seat in the corner of it. He'd go home in an hour and she would get off his back. 

Kenma usually spent a lot of time on his game, but since buying the new Xenoblades Chronicles, he'd only come off it for his classes, and even then he snuck it out whenever he could. He watched the cutscene with his entire attention, waiting for the inevitable boss battle between Shulk and the faced Mechon. 

That was when he noticed the red flashing light at the bottom of his 3DS. He eyes widened and a jolt of panic went through him as he tried to remember if his charger was in his backpack. He hurried to check. Thankfully, it was. Now he just needed to find somewhere to charge it. Kenma spent a lot of time at this cafe, so he knew just where the plugs were, well, plug. The entire cafe only had one plug and if he was lucky, there'd be no one sitting there... 

Shit, someone was sitting there. Not just anyone, either, a cute someone. Kenma could feel his cheeks flush as he watched the boy take a sip of his drink, before jumping back, exclaiming how it burnt him. The boy poked his tongue out, eyes crossing in an attempt to see if his tongue had been burned. 

Kenma tugged slightly at his hair as he looked at the boy. Kenma had died his hair to get it blond and then couldn't be bothered to keep it up, but that boys orange hair was either very recently dyed (and well looked after) or natural. Kenma kind of hoped it was natural, it was more endearing. 

He remembered the flashing red light indicating that his 3DS was going to go flat any second now and decided that nerves be damned, he needed that spot. He walked towards the boy, shoulders hunched over slightly. 

"Um, excuse me," Kenma said, watching the boy quickly pack his tongue away and look up. "I need the plug, may I sit here?"  
"Ah, yeah!" The boy jumped up, "no one's sitting here, so feel free!"   
"Thank you," Kenma mumbled. He pulled his charger from his backpack and plugged it in. Once the red flashing light had stopped, Kenma's panic stopped. He then remembered that he was sat by a complete stranger and panicked once again. 

"What are you playing?" The boy asked, pulling his chair around to be by Kenma's. "I'm Hinata Shouyou, by the way."   
"Kenma," he mumbled, starting the fight once the cutscene was over. "It's Xenoblades."   
"That's so cool!" Hinata exclaimed. "I begged my mum for the game, but then I found out it was only on the new 3DS so I couldn't get it, is it good?" 

"Mmm," Kenma nodded, "It's very good."   
Hinata rested his head on Kenma's shoulder as he watched, missing the way Kenma tensed up. "Whoa! You're so good at this!" Hinata exclaimed as Kenma defeated a Mechon. "What are they called?"   
"Mechon," Kenma answered.   
"And what's his name?" He put his finger on top of Kenma's player. Kenma's eye widened and Hinata, who seemed to notice his mistake, pulled his finger back.

"I'm sorry, Kenma!"   
"It's okay," Kenma told him. "He's called Shulk."   
"So cool!" 

Hinata was more than content to sit next to Kenma watching him play his game and, once Kenma had calmed down and managed to block out how attaractive Hinata was, it was actually quite enjoyable. Kuroo would sometimes sit with him and watch him on the game, but he didn't have the enthusiasm that Hinata had. 

Plus, Kuroo wasn't cute like Hinata. 

"Uh oh!" Hinata exclaimed suddenly, making Kenma jump. "I need to pee! Promise you'll pause the game and not press play until I come back!"   
"What-"  
"Promise!"   
Kenma nodded, his fringe falling into his face, "promise."   
"Good!" 

With that, Hinata jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom and Kenma found it quiet for the first time since he sat down next to Hinata. The hour he planned on staying in the cafe was almost up, but Kenma really didn't want to go home. He could either go home and play the game alone, or stay here and play it with Hinata making excited sounds and commenting every time he did something cool, or whenever a particular plot twist came up. 

It was really cute and Kenma couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought. 

Hinata was rushing out the bathroom in no time, hands still damp from where he'd washed them. "Press play, Kenma!"   
Kenma looked to his hands, that Hinata was drying off on his jeans, before starting the game once again. 

"Hey, hey, Kenma," Hinata said, "can I have a go?"   
Kenma thought about it. He wasn't at an important part of the game, Hinata couldn't really screw anything up, could he?

"Okay."   
Hinata grinned, "yay! Thank you, Kenma! I won't mess it up! Or die! At all! I'll be like, the best player ever!"   
Kenma smiled slightly, pressing the 3DS into Hinata's hands. Hinata held it carefully, afraid to scratch it, as he started to play. 

But, of course with Hinata's look, he approached a group of monsters twenty levels higher than Kenma's party.   
"What button do I press?!" Hinata asked. "Which is the strongest?! Why are they beating me?!" 

Hinata watched as Shulk fell and the screen went black, taking him back to the last check point.   
"I'm sorry, Kenma," Hinata pouted, "I thought I could do it."   
"Don't worry, Shouyou," Kenma said. Hinata smiled at the use of his given name. "They were much higher levels than you." 

"Really?" Kenma nodded. "Oh, can I have another go, then?" A simple nod was his answer and Hinata began playing again. Kenma then explained to him how to pick the best armour, though Hinata just picked the ones that looked best, and how to level up the skills. 

Before he knew it, the two had been sat together for almost two hours. Kenma knew his mum would want him back soon, so he figured it was best time to leave. Hinata seemed to be having the same idea. 

"I have to go now," he frowned, "I have to be back early so we can go home tomorrow."   
"You're not from Tokyo?"   
Hinata shook his head, "Miyagi, which is pretty far from here." 

Kenma nodded, feeling his heart sink. It was nice for the day, at least. 

"So you have to give me your number!" Hinata declared. "That way, the next time I'm in Tokyo, or when you visit Miyagi, we can meet up again!"   
Kenma nodded, his fringe helping to hide his smile. "Okay."   
Hinata beamed. "Good! Here!" He shoved his phone into Kenma's hands, waiting impatiently as Kenma passed his over. 

"There you go! I'll text you later, okay Kenma?"   
"Mmm," Kenma nodded.   
"Okay, see you around, Kenma!"   
"See you, Shouyou." 

Kenma walked home then, deciding the cafe was no longer interesting.   
"Kenma, Kuroo's here," his mum told him when he got home. "I told him to wait, because you couldn't be much longer."   
Kenma nodded and went to his room, not even blinking at the shape that was Kuroo lounging on his bed. 

"Where've you been, Kenma?" Kuroo asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "You don't normally spend that long out, even when your mum chucks you out."   
Kenma ignored him, curling up in the corner Kuroo hadn't taken up. He pulled his phone out, checking the contacts. 

☆*:.｡. Shouyou .｡.:*☆

Kenma smiled at the contact, shielding his phone away when Kuroo tried to peak.   
"Kenma!" He whined as Kenma's phone buzzed. 

From☆*:.｡. Shouyou .｡.:*☆  
Captains mad tht im l8 oops

Kenma answered the text, ignoring Kuroo's cries that Kenma was growing up too quickly.


End file.
